


Stepping In

by Hellsqveen



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, SPN characters in FFVII, Video Game AU, tag more as it comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a young member of SOLDIER, an elite fighting force.  During his first big mission, he accompanies Crowley, the hghest member of SOLDIER, to investigate his hometown.  There's been rumors of monsters in the mountains near the town.</p>
<p>While there, he reunites with his childhood friend who he shared a close relationship with before he left.  She's changed, no more the shy girl who only wanted her fairy tale Prince to rescue her.  </p>
<p>Soon, Crowley learns the true nature of his birth which sends him into a tail spin of lies, treachery, and murder.</p>
<p>It's up to Dean, with the help of a few friends; both old and new; to put a stop to Crowley and save the Earth.  Only time will tell if they'll truly succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping In

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for a long while and finally decided to get it moving. I'm hoping for it to be enjoyed whether you know the FFVII world or not.

Dean Winchester had dreamed of this moment since he first put on a SOLDIER uniform. He was finally being sent out on his first mission. And, to top it all off, he was accompanying the legendary Crowley. Since the first time he donned this uniform, it had been his dream to work alongside the legendary swordsman. 

As Dean finished dressing, he grabbed his sword and made his way to the train station. They would be taking the train and then a truck to Nibelheim. His hometown, the place he left (abandoned) 3 years ago when he fled to Midgar. He'd left his mother and his best friend behind. He often wondered how they were, what they were doing, if they missed him; but he had more important things to think about. Training was difficult, the Mako infusion process even more so. Dean shook his head, clearing his mind from the personal and focusing on the mission at hand.

Monsters. Monsters had begun to be reported high in the mountains surrounding Nibelheim. Not just any monsters but ones that the townspeople had no chance of defeating on their own. Rumor had it they were coming from the Mako Factory high on Mt Nibel. After sending a few squads to handle the situation and them not returning, Shinra Corp finally decided to send its very best. Crowley had been tagged to investigate and defuse any odd situation that had arisen.

Then Dean had gotten word that he had been selected to accompany him on this mission. Handpicked by Crowley himself, for reasons Dean was still unsure of, he would follow Crowley and a select group of four to investigate. 

As soon as he set foot on the train, he knew he was the too young to be here soldier. They all carried so much experience while he was practically a child. At 21, he was a legal adult but still the youngest here. He spotted Crowley right away and slowly made his way to the group. As he approached, Crowley turned to him, “Cloud. You made it, good. Have you been briefed?”

“I know the basics. Monsters on Mt Nibel?" 

Crowley nodded, "That's right. Reports state the monsters are coming from an abandoned Mako factory high up in the mountains. We're to investigate and eliminate anything in our way."

Dean nodded in response, psyching himself up for what they could possibly face. He sat in the corner of the train, his body nearly buzzing with the excitement of it all. Not only was he going to his hometown, he was finally able to show the townspeople what he had made of himself. He must have drifted off since the next thing he knew the train was rocked slightly off the rails by something. Dean saw Crowley exiting and quickly grabbed his sword to follow. 

Stepping off the train, they both saw what had forced them to a halt; it was a Dragon. Massive and at least 10 times the size of anything Dean had ever seen. Crowley didn't hesitate as he drew his sword and entered battle; Dean at his side. 

The battle was difficult, Dean was much too weak to offer much help. All he could do was watch as Crowley managed to destroy their enemy in one fell swoop. It was just another reason Crowley was as legendary as he was. From where they were, it was a short trip to Nibelheim. 

Seeing the town get closer, brought a pile of emotions Dean was unprepared for. Did people miss him? Did they even care he had left? His mother, his best friend; were they safe, happy? Shaking off those feelings, he followed the others into town and stopped at the entrance. Crowley turned to him. 

“Does it feel weird being here? Being in your hometown?”

Dean shrugged a little, “I suppose. I mean I left in such a hurry and all…” he trailed off as he thought back to how he’d left things. “Is it weird when you go back home, too?”

Crowley got a strange look on his face at this and smiled a little, followed by a full on belly laugh. He laughed for so long, he put a hand to his stomach and held the other out to indicate ‘just a minute’. Dean was unsure what he’d said that was so funny but he waited patiently. Once Crowley got himself back under control, he smiled at Dean, “I don’t have a hometown.”

Dean cocked his head in confusion, “How do you not have a hometown? Everyone comes from somewhere, don’t they?” He watched a few different emotions flutter over Crowley’s face before receiving a shrug.

“No, not everyone,” there was no strength behind his words this time. Instead, he pushed past Dean and entered the town, heading straight for the Inn. Before heading in, he turned back to Dean. “Why don’t you visit with your family and friends. We don’t head out until the morning.”

Dean nodded, looking forward to seeing people again. He turned when he heard a voice call his name.

“Dean! Is that you, Dean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! Find me at hellsqueen.co.vu and come say hi! <3


End file.
